Will Sax
Will Sax is a character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. He is a survivor of the South Hill Metroline bombing accident and the boyfriend of Patricia Fuller. He is also an employee at Circuit City and serves as the male protagonist. After Will recklessly played with a brand new guitar inside his store, his girlfriend showed up and the two of them agreed to take the train through town. As he and Patti were about to board the train, Patti has a terrible vision that the train will explode and kill several people, including herself and her boyfriend. She freaks out and manages to block a few people from getting on board, causing a stir between Al Kinsey and Zack Halloran. As Al was going to push Patti aside, he punched him in the nose and the resulting confrontation prevented them from getting on in time. Minutes later, the train explodes, just like she predicted. Sax carried Zack to safety after he suffers a minor injury and is later interrogated by the police department, as well as the other survivors. Although Will is shooken up by the event, he and Patti continue on with their lives, up until one survivor, Hal Ward, dies in a sudden flash-flood accident and Zack, another survivor, is sliced in half by a glass pane. Will and Patti, now fearful of their lives after finding several documents of similar incidents that happened in the past, decide to call a meeting with the remaining survivors and Jim Castle, an ATF agent who suspects that the terrorists who bombed the train are killing the survivors. During the meeting, Susan Fries, upset and angry at Patti and her boyfriend's death, storms off in a huff, whilst Kinsey simply walks away coolly, taking this news as an opportunity. Once Patti discovers that Kinsey is the next survivor to die (after Susan dies the next day after the meeting), the couple dangerously seek out to find him before Death claims him. However, they find him too late, already decapitated after a freak drag-racing accident. After going to his funeral, they receive great news from Castle that all of the terrorists responsible for the bombing are either dead or in custody, filling Patti with much relief. Will is the fifth survivor of the South Hill Metroline train bombing to die. Death While working inside Circuit City alone, taking inventory, Will put a Rammstein CD into a large entertainment system and the force of the volume blew out some of the fuses in the store. As Will walks over to go flip the breaker switches when he hears an ominous hum and turn the lights back on, some of the strip-lights begin to burst. Will knows that Death is inside the store (especially after seeing weird skulls in the TVs laugh at him) and decides to run out the store. While running, the disk tray of a loaded DVD player opens up and shoots a CD at him, slicing through his cheek. Another DVD malfunctions and slices his ear before another slices through his back. Will began to sprint towards the exit when two more CDs slice through his calf and left bicep. Panicked, he jumped behind a display stand, looking straight at a new CD player holding several CDs at once. Before he gets the chance to unplug it, a CD shoots out and slices off his hand. Will shrieks and begins to run away. Another CD cuts through his Achilles tendon and he collapses to the ground, before six CDs simultaneously shoot out and impale him in the back and spine. Before dying, one last CD takes the opportunity to fly through Will's neck, ultimately killing him. Signs/Clues *Patti has a dream where Sean Reilly, a terrorist who is partially responsible for the train bombing, say he didn't mean to kill Hal, Zack, Susan, Al, or Will. Patti is shocked when Will's name is mentioned, because she and Will are the only ones who haven't died yet. *When the lights go out in the store, the TVs turn on at random and show the faces of Hal, Zack, Susan and Al, before revealing cackling skulls in the static. Category:Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Destination Zero characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:South Hill Metroline Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Fifth Survivor to Die Category:Sliced